


Stark's Greatest Mistake

by M_a_n_e_l_e_s



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_a_n_e_l_e_s/pseuds/M_a_n_e_l_e_s
Summary: AU in which Morgan and Peter are half siblings who have the same father, Tony Stark. Morgan is 6 and Peter is 16.Morgan overhead people call Peter a mistake and other horrible names on television. Morgan asks him why and a heartbroken Peter has to explain how some people never fall in love the way her mother and father love each other. Then Morgan does something very unexpected with that information.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

Morgan sat in the living room of the Avengers Tower mindlessly playing with dolls while the television was going in the background. Morgan had paid no attention to the tv until it had mentioned her father, Tony Stark, and older brother Peter Stark. 

Morgan looked up from the scene unfolding with her dolls to the tv and saw a group of women sitting around a table, all the women in fancy looking cloths.

A woman in a pink pantsuit sitting at the end of the table began speaking to the others. "Tony Stark has everything now. A beautiful wife, an amazing daughter. Buts it's just a punch in the gut for him that everyone expected and hoped for. We all knew his bachelor days would come back and bite him in the ass. And it just happens to be into he form of his son. He has a perfect little family all except the reminder that he messed up in the past that comes in the form of his son, Peter."

Another woman from across the table spoke up "I'm sure he loves his son."

"Me too, well I'm sure his love for Morgan is greater considering the circumstances of her birth" started the first woman in pink. "but anyway what I'm trying to say is how good is this pay back. A man who did very questionable things in his past is finally feeling the pay back for it. He slept with a whore a woman and now he has to deal with his mistake of a son. Everyone knows Peter Stark's a mistake, it was the talk of the country 16 years ago. Its kind of like Peter is Stark's greatest mistake." 

"Look Janet just because you fucked Tony Stark and he ghosted you over a decade ago doesn't mean you get to attack him now. He's obviously a changed man and loves his family. That was uncalled for attacking his teenage son like that. He can't help what his father did in the past. Let's take a commercial break now." Said the woman across the table who looked very angry Morgan observed. The tv then went to a commercial break. 

Morgan had watched intently as the women spoke about her family on tv. Morgan was very smart for her young age but she couldn't understand why that lady was saying awful things about her brother. 

'Who could hate Peter. He's the nicest person I know' Morgan thought. 

Even though Morgan had a hard time following what the women were talking about she took in all of the information, she wanted to ask Peter what it all meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Morgan were sitting on the floor of Peter's bedroom, Morgan helping Peter build his new Lego death star. Suddenly Morgan had looked up at Peter and begum speaking about what she had heard on TV the previous day.

"Petey," Morgan said, grabbing her brother's attention. "Did you know that you and I aren't real brothers and sisters?" 

Peter put down the legos in his hand and looked up at his sister with a very confused face. "What do you mean Morgan? Yes, we are."

"Well on TV yesterday" Morgan began, as soon as she said TV Peter rolled his eyes. "these ladies were talking about you and daddy. You have a different mom than I do. They said that Pepper isn't your mommy. That means you and I aren't really brother and sister."

Peter genuinely did not know what to say to his sister. She was partly right, they don't have the same mother but they are still siblings. Plus Pepper is Peter's Step-mom. She's always felt like his mom even before Pepper and Tony got married, considering his own mother was never in his life. Peter's mother was married when she had an affair with Tony and then a few months after he was born his mother and Richard, her husband died in a plane crash. Peter doesn't remember his mother because he had always lived with his father, Tony. Richard was not happy when he found out Mary was pregnant so when she had Peter he was given to Tony.

"Well-" started Peter. "-You're not wrong we do have different moms"

"Peter what's a whore, the lady on the tv said your mommy was a whore. What does that mean?" Morgan asked, looking intently at her brother.

"Uhh.." Peter stared at his sister again not knowing what to say. "You'll understand when you get older."

Morgan gave her brother a glare, hating when people gave her that as an answer. She continued with her questions anyhow.

"People on the tv said daddy loves me more-" Peter went very still. Morgan had said one of Peter's biggest insecurities. "-Is it true?" Morgan asked.

"In a way yes. It is true. Dad loves both of us, but he loves you more because of the circumstances of your birth." Peter said. Morgan looked at her brother with confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"When you were born Morgan everyone was so happy. Even the people on tv were happy. They were happy for you and for mom and dad. You three are the perfect family. You see your mom and dad love each other very much. My mom and dad never felt like that with each other. Essentially you were born loved and praised by everyone. I was born with people calling me dad's biggest mistake and other awful things. My mommy didn't want me when I was little Morgan. On some level neither did dad. Which is why ever he looks at me he thinks of his past mistakes and everything he did wrong. Whenever he looks at you though he doesn't get any feelings of being upset. Do you understand?" Peter explained to Morgan, looking very sad.

Morgan's face turned into one of sadness as well. She felt bad for her brother. There was still something on her mind.

"What happened to you mom?" Morgan asked.

Peter looked slightly taken aback by the question. How did she not know his mom was dead.

"She died when I was little." Peter responded.

"Does that make you feel sad? It would make me sad" Morgan sad.

Peter looked to be thinking about the question. He was taking this conversation very seriously. Morgan liked when people took her seriously, so she respectively waited for Peter to answer and didn't push him unlike other young kids would.

"A little bit," Peter started. "But I've moved on and now I have a new mom." The conversation made him feel uncomfortable but Morgan deserved to know the truth. He had to figure these things out when he was about her age. He learned most of it from the news because his dad was very hesitant to talk about his birth mother. "I, uh, I finished playing for today Morgan. I'm gonna do some homework okay? Why don't you go find Natasha? I bet she'll play with you." Peter said standing up.

"Okay Peter, later." Morgan said leaving Peter's room. She had a lot to think about, all of this information she learned in the last few days was crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my story. <3

Morgan and her family were sitting at the dining room table that night discussing random topics while Morgan was preparing to speak about Peter and the woman on tv. It was a rectangle table with Morgan sitting next to her father on a long side and across from her were Peter and Pepper. Peter was facing Tony, while Morgan was facing her mother. Rhodey was at the short end of the table next to Tony.

"Mommy, Daddy." Morgan said looking at each as she said their names, which effectively grabbed their attention. They looked at their daughter waiting for her to continue. "Did you know Petey was a mistake. Daddy made a bunch of stupid mistakes a long time ago and Peters one of them."

The room went silent after Morgan spoke. Each person taking in what she had just said. Peter was in the middle of taking a bite when Morgan said he was a mistake, he knew exactly where this conversation was going and he was not happy about it at all. Rhodey paused eating his food and put his full attention to Morgan not believing what he was hearing from the young girl. Pepper looked completely shocked at her daughter's words. Tony looked shocked as well but there was something more to it, anger perhaps.

"Morgan who told you that?" Rhodey asked. At the same time however Tony spoke.

"NO" Tony emphased without quite yelling, "He is not." Tony looked on the verge of freaking out. He had spent years trying to keep Peter from hearing these kinds of awful news stories about their family. Tony assumes she heard it from the news considering no one she's ever with would say a thing like that.

Morgan looked over to her brother and then shifted her gaze to the table very fast. Tony caught her glance and sighed.

"Morgan, what did Peter tell you?" Tony asked his daughter. Tony had been trying to make eye contact with his son but failing.

"He told me why people on tv were talking about him and his mommy." Morgan said looking up at her father.

"Biological mother." Peter whispered looking very uncomfortable and completely avoiding eye contact with his father.

Tony had heard what Peter had said and turned to look at him. He was staring intently at Pete almost analyzing him.

"Morgan sweetie, what did the people on tv say exactly?" Pepper said, taking control of the conversation while Tony was trying to get Peters attention. Rhodey was watching the whole situation waiting to intervene if he needed to.

"They said that daddy loves me more because he was happy that I was born, not like Peter. The lady on tv was very mean to Peter and daddy. They said Peter was Stark's greatest mistake and I didn't understand what they meant. They also said that Peters mommy was a whore. What does that mean?" Peter had begun to chuckle at what Morgan was saying. It was a sadistic kind of chuckle. "Oh and they said that daddy has a perfect life but Peter ruins that kind of because he just reminds daddy that he had made bad mistakes. I asked Peter what it all meant and so he explained to me everything."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Peter for laughing at what Morgan was saying. Rhodey looked over at Peter and said

"Peter, that's not funny."

"I mean it kind of is," Peter responded, still laughing.

Tony looked Peter dead in the eye and said "What exactly is funny about this Peter. Explain to me how this is funny." Peter stopped laughing due to his father's outburst.

Pepper looked over to Peter and said "they're right Peter, that's not funny."

Tony suddenly got struck with an idea. "Jarvis show me the footage of Peter 'explaining' to Morgan about the people on tv."

At Tonys words Peter stood up very fast and knocked his chair over. He looked down at his chair and without picking it up he left the room. As he was doing so Jarvis had projected Peter and Morgan on the screen in the dining room.

The scene from two days ago began playing of Morgan and Peter in his room.

"Petey," Morgan said, grabbing her brother's attention. "Did you know that you and I aren't real brothers and sisters?"

......

"What happened to you mom?" Morgan asked.

Peter looked slightly taken aback by the question. How did she not know his mom was dead.

"She died when I was little." Peter responded.

"Does that make you feel sad? It would make me sad" Morgan said.

"A little bit,"

The screen went blank and Tony looked at Pepper having a silent conversation with their eyes. Pepper looked to Morgan and began explaining why Peter was wrong and Rhodey joined in too. Tony stood up to find and left the room. He needed to find Peter.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tony had gone to Peter's room to see if he was there. When he found no sign of him he went to the balcony figuring that's where Peter would be considering he loves it out there.

Tony had found Peter sitting on the balcony staring at the night stars. He walked over to Peter and laid his hand on Peter's shoulder, then sat in the chair next to him.

"Peter-" Tony had begun but was cut off by Peter.

"I know ok, I know was dumb to say those things. Or even think about them." Peter said.

Tony looked over at Peter sadly.

"Look Peter, you're not dumb ok, you're the complete opposite acutaly. You know I love you. I love you so much Peter, you mean the world to me and even though your mother didn't mean much to me that has nothing to do with you. Sure I made a lot of mistakes in my past but you need to understand that if I could go back and not sleep with all those women and make all those bad choices, I wouldn't do that. I stand by what I did in the past because it led to me having you. My amazing, smart, and funny son that I wouldn't change for the world. You have truly made me the man I am Peter. If it weren't for you I would never have gotten my life together. The people on tv who were talking about you are petty and they're just gossips, don't listen to them. The thought of you thinking I could love you any less just because of the circumstances of your birth makes me sick." Tony said putting his arm around Peter's shoulders and pulling him close. "Please don't take anything they say seriously ok?"

"Okay." Peter said quietly as he laid his head in his dad's chest.

"That's my boy." Tony said hugging his son close to him and feeling perfectly content.

\-----------------------------------------------

After a long talk with her mother and Rhoedy, Morgan had understood why Peter was wrong and why the women on tv were mean people who she should never listen to.

End.


End file.
